Assault Rifles
The Assault Rifles is a category of weapons in Phantom Forces. It shares many similarities with the Rifles category in Call of Robloxia 5, with one even being an assault rifle. The defining trait of the Assault Rifles is their effectiveness at medium and long range engagements, and their effectiveness in Semi, as compared to PDWs. Comparison In-Game Stats *This fire mode does not exist for the weapon in real life. Calculated Statistics Note that these are ''unofficial statistics; these are calculated based upon stats shown in-game. Some statistics may also be rounded, and these may or may not correctly apply in-game.'' Advanced Time to Kill These are a more complicated, but more accurate, measurement of time-to-kill, taking into account the bullet velocity of the weapon in question. Distance figures for x-hit kill ranges included for comparison purposes. Strategies The AK12 is a great gun for its unlock, already having the second longest four-hit kill range. It also has little in the way for recoil, only being a little jumpy. It is best used in middle range gunfights, often having the upper hand over an enemy with a slow-firing PDW. It fires faster than the SCAR-L and has more controllable recoil, but the AK12 stops 4-hitting at a closer range than the SCAR-L. The AN-94's 'hyper-burst' mode could be used to great effect in long range combat, as the recoil doesn't hit until the second shot in this mode, which is fired almost immediately after. It also possesses the lowest recoil in class when fired full auto, helping tackle longer ranges. It also possesses the fourth longest 4-hit kill range in class, particularly devastating thanks to the 1,800 RPM burst mode. The AS VAL- originally a PDW but later reclassed as an Assault Rifle- is a gun not to underestimate. It essentially has the M16A4's damage traits along with the FAMAS' fully automatic ability, along with its own trick- an integrated suppressor. However, when using this gun, beware of the low capacity magazine- the smallest of any Assault Rifle, at a mere 20+1 bullets. The SCAR-L is the slowest firing gun in its class- not counting the AN-94's automatic mode. Compared to the AK-12, the SCAR-L has cleaner sights, lighter recoil, and identical 4-hit range. The AUG A1 is an all-rounder Assault Rifle, firing at 680 RPM and having moderate recoil. It also has the second longest 4-hit kill range in class, second only to the L85A2, AKM, AK-47, and M231. The M16A4 is a burst-semi gun, being the only one in its class to not have a fully automatic mode. However, this gun has a fairly long 3-hit kill range, making it a one-burst kill, having PDW users tremble in fear when this gun is around, as it is the fastest killing Assault Rifle, and is very efficient. The G36 has a decent amount of recoil, and a decent rate of fire. It's fairly average in its 4-hit range. The AUG A2 is good in terms of 4-hit range in comparison of other Assault Rifles, but pales as soon as it enters its 6-hit kill range. While the 6-hit kill range hinders the AUG A2, it still has a longer 4-hit kill range than the AUG A3. The FAMAS has the 2nd highest fire rate in its class, tied with the M16A4 and AS VAL, and beaten by the M231. While the FAMAS is a beast in close quarters, it wastes ammo at close range, and is far less efficient than the M16. The AK-47 is extremely powerful for its class. However, a ton of recoil will prevent this gun from being used effectively in full auto at range, although this gun can penetrate through thicker materials than a lot of other Assault Rifles. The AUG A3 has little recoil, and has amazing iron sights. When burst firing, targets from as far as 250 studs were able to be put down. However, be weary of the very short 4-hit kill range, being second lowest in class, only beaten by the AS Val. The L85A2, added in the winter update to the Beta, is perhaps the best Assault Rifle to use at long range, given its INFINITE 4-hit kill range, and decent recoil. The AK-74 is the little brother of the above AK-47 and below AKM, and bigger brother to the AK-12 above. While extremely potent in CQB and fairly decent at range, it still has higher recoil and lower 4-hit range than the AK-12. The AKM, perhaps a more potent version of the AK-47, still has a longer 3-hit range, and has lower overall recoil. However, there is some side-to-side recoil, and wallbanging isn't as strong as the AK-47's when it comes to close quarters. The M231 is a 'troll gun.' It really shouldn't be used like how any other Assault Rifle can be used. However, it is EXTREMELY potent in close quarters, only being beaten out in TTK by the VSS Vintorez, Shotguns, and BFG. Trivia * The damage model for most Assault Rifles seems to be modeled off of the STG-44 from CoR 5. * The SCAR-L used to be capable of three-hit kills, until the patch following immediately after the addition of the M16A4, which also buffed many of the assault rifles' ranges. * The Assault Rifles, barring the AUG series, have all seemed to have been buffed in terms of their range. * The AS VAL was originally (incorrectly) classed as a PDW until being correctly assigned to the Assault Rifle category.